Angel de Blanco Puro
by colora
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra con un angel tan puro que no puede evitar querer manchar sus alas.
1. Prologo

Sasuke, reviso su agenda, tenia una cita a las 9:30 con el presidente Haruno. Estaba un poco atrasado, no había podido dormir terminando las propuestas de esa mañana, ademas que estaba haciendo tramites de envió de capitales a una farmacéutica que tenia propuestas que eran muy viables y sustentables en muy poco tiempo, ademas tenia que programar una cita con su madre, quien le pidió tiempo para hablar, sin contar la cantidad de trabajo que le quedaba por hacer...

no tenia tiempo para nada sin siquiera para "divertirce" con sus amigas

Uchiha Sasuke estaba AGOTADO, pero nunca demostraría debilidad, nunca mostraría sus sentimientos a nadie.

O eso era lo que el creía en ese entonces...


	2. Leve Encuentro

Leve Encuentro.

Niños, jóvenes, mujeres y hombres, todos estaban disfrutando del calor matutino que proporcionaba el sol ese día de primavera. Eran a mediados de abril, el otoño e invierno quedaban ya olvidados en New york. No existía persona a quien no le agradece ese sol madrugador que llenaba de energía a cualquiera. Pero como siempre existe una excepción a toda regla, a lo lejos se podía ver a un hombre de no mas de 28 años, bajar de su auto y maldecir en todos los idiomas que pudo recordar, que no eran pocos, sus ojos amenazaban a cualquiera que se dignase a mirarlo directamente. Pues este era el poder de Sasuke Uchiha, imponerse ante todos como si el mundo estuviera en su poder, que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, era uno de los mas consagrados magnates, reconocido por su semblante frío ante los negocios, debido a que nunca se le había visto siquiera sonreír, se decía que era un Iceberg, o un hombre sin corazón. A pesar de entregar considerables sumas de dinero a hogares de niños e instituciones de caridad.

Sasuke estaba enojado, muy enojado, ese día tenia una junta programada para las 9:30 AM con el presidente de la corporación Haruno, en el hotel plaza de New York, pero para cuando el había llegado a su destino el encargado de la recepción le había entregado un mensaje del presidente Haruno, diciendo que lo esperaba en el Central Parck para buscar un lugar mas confortable para tomar la decisión, Sasuke al leer esto entro en cólera, debido que el Central Park no era un lugar para tomar las decisiones de una compañía de mas de 5 millones de dolares. El señor Jiraiya Haruno era un hombre muy excéntrico, ademas de tener en su poder una de las mas grandes empresas del mundo, era escritor de gran aceptación a nivel mundial, ademas el tenia un carisma que le proporcionaba una ventaja en el mundo de los negocios mas grande que el frío semblante de Sasuke.

Sasuke llego hasta el Central Park, en donde se encontró con Jiraiya sentado en una banca conversando con una joven, esta ultima llamo la atención del Uchiha, pues tenia un curioso cabello rosa, y una piel muy clara, que brillaba a la par con el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, Jiraiya al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke se dirigió a la joven y esta se despidió y se retiro del lugar caminado entre las personas hasta perderse por una esquina, cuando Sasuke la perdió de vista, sin haber podido reconocer su rostro.

- !Good Morning Sasuke!, disculpa mi atrevimiento de llamarte hasta aquí a ultimo momento, pero Sakura inistia que la llebase a conocer un poco el lugar- se estrecharon las manos antes de comenzar a caminar a un café cercano.

-¿Sakura?,¿ la mujer de antes?- la curiosidad de saber quien era lo desconcertaba.

- Mi hija, a insistido en acompañarme a New york, dijo que quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

Entraron al café, en cuanto se sentaron ordenaron, y comenzaron a hablar de negocios, intentando llegar a un acuerdo de la alianza con unos hoteles en el norte de Alemania, que pertenecían a Uchiha, pero Haruno controlaba el transporte y un centros de relajación, por lo que hablaban de hacer algún tipo de convenio para mejorar la calidad del servicio hotelero mediante la implementacion de esos servicios dentro del hotel, después de una dura charla sobre los beneficios que traerían a las empresas llegaron a un acuerdo que se firmaría cuando los papeles estuvieran en regla.

- Sasuke, para cuando tendrás los papeles del contrato?- Jiraiya miraba la hora eran pasadas las 12, tenia que ir a comer con Sakura.

- Los podre tener para hoy en la noche, pero si le incomoda podemos arreglarlo mañana en la mañana.

- No, para la noche esta bien, ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para la cena esta noche?, están Sakura, Tsunade en la noche, ademas he invitado a tus padres para terminar de ver nuestro ultimo proyecto.

- Entonces nos veremos en la noche- Se dieron la mano en signo de despedida para luego caminar por caminos separados.

Sasuke salio algo apresurado tenia una reunión en una hora, y el sol no le ayudaba mucho, puesto que ya hacia mucho calor y tendría que llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba y bañarse para estar presentable. La reunión era importante, tendría que hablar con el representante de la empresa de modas Yamanaka, para la prueba de vestuario de la temporada. Todo esto era lo mas odiado por el Uchiha, pero su madre Mikoto insistía que tenia que ir en la vanguardia de la moda, ya que el era un modelo a seguir y tenia que ser perfecto en todos los sentidos, igual como lo hacia su hermano mayor Itachi. El solo hecho de recordar a su hermano le revolvió el estomago, habían discutido hace una semana producto del desacuerdo en invertir en una compañía farmacéutica que tenia unas propuestas para aumentar la producción de vacunas, a lo que itachi se había opuesto rotundamente, la discusión había terminado en oídos de su padre quien rechazo la propuesta de invertir en la farmacéutica, lo que dio por resultado a Sasuke enojado y sin contacto con su hermano por mas de una semana. Todo esto lo tenia lleno de estrés, Sasuke quien no tenia tiempo para descansar, hacia tiempo que no salia a "divertirse" lo que se expresaba en "no eh tenido sexo hace tiempo", y era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba ahora, buen sexo.

Bueno, hola, eme espero que les guste, ya que puse gran parte de mis ideas mezcladas con algo de peliculas y musica para crear esto.

espero que les guste, intentare hacer el otro cap para el dia jueves pero no prometo nada.

bye bye colora


	3. Problemas, No para Sasuke Uchiha

Golpes, en el probador privado de los Uchihas, la voz de una mujer a la par de los golpes gemía ruidosamente, gracias a la buena estructura del edificio las paredes eran anti ruido. Dentro del probador estaba Yamanaka Ino, una mujer de excelentes proporciones y cabello sedoso de un rubio muy claro, una modelo retirada debido a su matrimonio con un fotógrafo muy reconocido. Se encontraba sobre el mesón, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba encima de ella, con uno de sus senos en su boca y otro en su mano, masajeandolos y entregándole mas placer que el que ya sentía entrando y saliendo con una fuerza de ella, al punto que provocaba que el pobre mueble se moviera estrepitosamente. Ignorando todo el ruido provocado ( Incluyendo los gritos de la rubia), Sasuke en cada una de las envestidas ponía mas fuerza y las hacia mas profundas, logrando que en poco tiempo la rubia llegara al orgasmo por mas de cuarta vez, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, lo que consiguió fue que se excitara mas, y aumentara la velocidad hasta que llego el también al orgasmo. La rubia estaba agotada fueron 30 minutos de solo sexo, su pecho subía y bajaba muy aceleradamente, producto del ultimo orgasmo no había recuperado todos sus sentidos, pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente para escuchar a Sasuke arreglar su ropa y escoger algunos de los trajes que ella le había traído para que los viese y probase, pero no fue "eso" precisamente lo que termino haciendo el Uchiha.

- Pone estos a mi cuenta -siempre cortante el Uchiha se marchó sin mas, dejando a la rubia tendida sobre el mesón arreglando su ropa para volver a trabajar.

Era increíble lo que algo de SEXO hacia en el, su dolor muscular, de cabeza, TODO había desaparecido en 30 minutos, solo 30 minutos de SEXO casual con una mujer de buenas proporciones lo hacia cambiar de humor, estaba listo para trabajar por el resto del día. Tomó su agenda y luego la hora tenia que estar en una hora en casa para ver a su madre, se subió a su BMW para tomar la calle correcta hacia el hotel, pero lo atrapó un semáforo en rojo, esperó aburrido a que pasaran las personas con bolsas, coches, rubias, pelirrojas y ¿pelo rosado?, se detuvo a mirar con detenimiento, era la hija de Jiraiya, ¿como era su nombre? ¿Sakuma? ¿Saruka?, ¡Sakura!, ahora la puedo observar con detenimiento, tenia piernas largas y blancas, sus brazos se movían a la par con estas, pero lo que mas llamó la atención de Sasuke, fue su mirada, sus ojos de verde puro, le quitaron el aliento, "un ángel" pensó, pero eso no fue lo único que pensó.

- Sakura ... ¡No!, Ángel preparate para perder tu pureza, te voy a hacer llegar hasta lo mas bajo en el infierno-

Luego el semáforo cambio a verde y acelero, para luego llegar al hotel para preparare a la llegada de su madre, quien llegó como siempre puntual a la hora. Su madre entro mostrando toda la elegancia propia de los Uchihas, cosa que Sasuke siempre había admirado de su madre no importa donde se encontrara siempre mostraba su educación y su orgullo de pertenecer a la familia Uchiha.

- Madre,¿ para que as venido a verme?

- Sasuke, creo que ya es hora de que pienses en tu futuro, ya tienes 27 años, tienes un futuro laboral muy amplio, se que estas invirtiendo en aquella farmacéutica, y por lo que se tienen grandes espectatibas sobre el progreso de ella, pero Sasuke no todo consiste en el dinero, he sabido bien de tus andanzas con Karin, Ino,Tayuya, y podría seguir nombrando...- antes de que Mikoto continuara Sasuke la interrumpió

- Quieres decir, ¿ Qué me comprometa?

- no, que te cases- rectificó con gran determinación Mikoto, esto dejó estupefacto a Sasuke, quería que se casara, ¡Imposible!, estaba resien disfrutando de la libertad de haber terminado la Universidad, no llevaba ni un año libre de responsabilidades y su madre quería que el perdiera su libertad de soltero.

- No, madre por mas que insistas, la respuesta sera no- se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba, mostrando la determinación de sus palabras, pero nada de esto hizo cambiar el semblante tranquilo se Mikoto, quien se limito a tomar un sorbo de té que se encontraba en la mesa.

- No es algo que tu decidas, mientras pertenezcas a la rama Uchiha, y mas aun siendo parte de la rama principal no podemos darnos el lujo de que algún día se descubran sus amoríos con alguna de las esposas de nuestros socios o con alguna mujerzuela con ansias de poder- las palabras de su madre rondaban en su cabeza, tenia que buscar una solución para satisfacer a su madre y a el al mismo tiempo, pero por mas que pensara no se le ocurría nada, Mikoto continuó- para ti como parte de la rama principal es indispensable que des el ejemplo, tu hermano tubo suerte de encontrar a una mujer decente con quien casarse por amor, si tu no corres por la misma suerte tu padre y yo tendremos que buscar a alguien digna de ser tu esposa.

- Madre ¿qué ocurriría si me desligo de la rama principal?- su semblante cambio al típico de un negociante

- dejaras de tener el respaldo de la compañía, ademas de que se te negaría tu herencia, tu padre menciono que si tenias el valor de crear otra compañía seria un gusto ver cuanto duras en el mercado – Mikoto miró a Sasuke, y este estaba con un rostro muy frió - ¿y?¿que opinas?

- ¿el tiempo limite?, antes de que me elijan una esposa

- dos años

- mi padre pensó muy bien esto, no me dara oportunidad siquiera de formar mi propia compañía necesitaria como minimo tres años para formarla, seguramente hablara tambien con los socios para que no me den cabida dentro de sus concejos, madre tengo dos años para pensar esto, y quiero tomar una buena decision, espero que me entiendas –

Mikoto conocía esa mirada de Sasuke, se le había propuesto un reto, y el lo iba a aceptar, esa mirada mostraba la malicia de Sasuke por vencer a su padre y demostrarle lo el era capaz de hacer...


End file.
